Raibow
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/AU - Mai, es una chica que estudia en el colegio Mixto St. Poul, y se encuentra con alguien... MaiXJoey R&R Fic Nostalgico y feo... xD


Este es mi primer Oneshot, es un tanto triste pero muy bonito, se los aseguro... Hay un poquito de romance, pero si algo notable... Y les digo que los personajes no son míos, ya quisiera yo, son de Kazuki Takahashi... Buenos... Comencemos...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raibow 

El Instituto Mixto ST. Poul, aquí asisten hijos de empresarios muy ricos... Quienes no tienen tiempo para atenderlos... O por lo menos... Ese es mi caso...

En este lugar llueve mucho, y dicen que eso hace que las flores crezcan rápido. Pero, además yo odio la lluvia...

Cuando llueve todo se pone triste... Sin embargo, siempre al final, aparece un arcoiris... Eso es lo único bueno...

_-¡Ah! ¡Ya comenzó a llover otra vez! ¿Para qué llueve? ¡Nunca pasa nada interesante!_-dijo una chica rubia, con un periódico en la cabeza, para no tratar de mojarse; esta llevaba un uniforme que constaba de una falda de tablones verde claro, una blusa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco de botones también de color verde, y una pequeña corbata de un verde más oscuro que el de su chaleco, con sus calcetas también blanca y unos zapatos negros de correa-_¡No es justo! ¡Y acabo de lavar mi uniforme!_

De repente la chica escucho un sonido...

-_¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese sonido? La lluvia..._-se preguntaba la chica-_...Es un sonido que nunca había escuchado... Es el canto de alguien... Un canto melancólico..._

-_¡Te resfriarás! ¿Qué haces aquí... Mai?_-dijo la voz de un chico, el cual traía un paraguas

-_¿Quién es?_-se preguntaba la chica interiormente-_Es la voz de quien cantaba... ¡Esa voz! La he oído antes..._-se dijo así misma en voz alta, dejando caer el periódico-_Ese muchacho.. ¿Lo conozco?_

-_Disculpa... ¿Estas bien?_-le pregunto nuevamente el mismo chico cerrando su paraguas, pues había dejado de llover

-_¿Qué?_

_-¿Te sientes bien?_-le dijo el mismo chico, ella pudo verlo perfectamente, traía un uniforme igual al suyo (N:A/ Claro que con pantalón...) y era rubio...-_Pregunto que si estas bien. Te vi desde lejos y pensé que te pasaba algo..._

_-¿Yo?_-dijo la rubia-_Perdona... Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me distraje un poco, solo eso... Es que no me gusta la lluvia..._

-_¿La lluvia?_

'_**...Ése día..'.**_

-_Y dime, ¿Eres nuevo aquí?_-dijo la chica sentándose en una banca-_Nunca te había visto..._

-_Pues algo así_-dijo imitando el gesto de la chica-_No estudio aquí por gusto. Mis padre no me dejaron opción._

-_¡Qué crueles!_-al termino de estas palabras la chica se paro

_-¿Como?_-se sorprendió su acompañante

-_Eso es injusto. Ninguna persona tiene el derecho de atarte. Sea cual sea el camino que elijas, siempre habrá alguien que te apoye..._-dijo la joven con bastante entusiasmo_-...Y si no consigues cumplir tu sueño una vez, levántate y corre hacia el de nuevo. Nunca vaciles ante lo que quieres, porque solo se presenta una oportunidad..._

-_Mai, perdóname... Me arrepiento de haberte dejado..._-dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos y parándose

-_¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?_-vacilo la chica-_Pero..._

-_¿Sabes? Mi sueño... Lo que yo siempre quise ser..._-le decía el chico a Mai, mientras soltaba hojas con canciones escritas, y de su espalda salían unas hermosas y grandes alas, con unas plumas muy blanca y hermosas-_Lo único que deseaba hacer..._

'_**...Esa voz...'**_

-_Lo que más deseaba era..._

'_**...Ese canto...'**_

-_Cantar para ti, porque yo te ame... Para que los días lluviosos no te fueran tan tristes... Pero tuve miedo de no alcanzar mi meta... Me impedían hacerlo... Quería que fuéramos felices juntos... :'(_

A la mente de la chica, llegaban imágenes, que había olvidado... Recordaba lo que decían los periódicos... **'Chico encontrado muerto en escuela privada' 'Muestra claros indicios de suicidio'**, recordaba esas imágenes tan dolorosas para ella, viendo a su mejor amigo muerto en el pavimento...

-_Y cuando corrí hacia ella... ME CAI..._-seguía hablando y llorando el chico-_Me rendí... Y cuando me di cuenta... Ya no pude levantarme..._

Se recordaba a ella misma, junto a ese cuerpo sin vida, llorando, porque el había muerto... recordaba porque su amigo no se pudo salvar de la muerte... Solo un paramédico llego, pero muy tarde, solo para cubrir ese cuerpo... Seguían esos recuerdos... Lo que le dijo el paramédico... _'Hay una fuerte lluvia y la ambulancia no puede llegar, lo ciento jovencita, ya no se puede hacer nada...'_

-_Por suerte, tú lo olvidaste... Y me sentí mejor..._

La chica estaba shokeada... Recordó, los últimos momentos con su amigo... **_'¡Vamos Mai! Hoy tenemos practica... Acompáñame y te prometo que no lloverá' _**y sabia lo que le había respondido...** _'Esta bien, porque tu me lo prometes...'_**

-Aún así, lo siento mucho Mai...-termino el chico

-¡Joey!-Corrió la chica a abrazarlo-Ahora recuerdo porque odio los días de lluvia :')-termino de decir la chica y lo beso

**_FIN_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero les aya gustado este tan corto Oneshot... Les diré que la historia no la invente, solo le cambie algunas cosas y ya... La idea original es de una chica mexicana llamada Carolina Cruz... Si lo leíste Carolina (No te conozco...), espero te aya parecido... Perdón por utilizar tu historia, pero me encanto mucho para un Fic... U

Bueno, otra cosa es, que si quieren que lo haga pero con otra pareja (nada de Yaoi's o Yuri's), de otra caricatura o de la misma, solo avísenme... Y si quieren, yo lo hago de esa... ¿Oki?

Espero sus review's... Y que además lean mis demás FF's... ¿Entendido? Ahí nos leemos...

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


End file.
